


Nightmare

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Escape From Blue Sun [1]
Category: Deviant: The Renegades
Genre: A glimpse in the life of two test subjects on the run, Comfort, Gen, Implied abuse, International Fanworks Day 2021, Nightmares, Powers based on what's been revealed so far, Wingfic, cause conspiracies don't give a damn about abusing their Deviants if it means getting results, even though wings are already a confirmed power to begin with, making a fic based on a tabletop rpg that hasn't come out yet?, mentions of psychic powers, this game needs more attention on Ao3, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: While staying the night at a fellow Remade's safe house, Six comforts Sebastian after a horrible nightmare about his time in the lab.EDIT: now the first part of the Escape From Blue Sun series!
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Female Character
Series: Escape From Blue Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate International Fanworks Day 2021, I present a fic based on the upcoming tabletop RPG Deviant: The Renegades, a game where victims of horrific occult or science experiments (named Deviants, also called Remade or Broken) escape the ones who changed them, either living on the run or fighting back against their captors (Conspiracies), who can range from a backwoods cult to a powerful, government-like corporation. The characters and company in this fic are based on ideas I've made up for potential character and conspiracy concepts when this game finally comes out.
> 
> With these rather long notes out of the way, hope you guys enjoy!

Six woke up to the muffled cries coming from downstairs, cries that sounded like that of Sebastian's.

She got out of her bed, careful not to wake the other Remade she shared the room with, and quietly walked out the room and into the hallway, taking slow steps down the stairs to enter the sparsely furnished living room, her only light coming from the tiny nightlight plugged into the outlet next to the futon Sebastian slept in, one of his silver wings covering his upper body like a blanket as he laid on his side, his face partially obscured by his shoulder length white hair. He twitched and squirmed in his deep slumber, crying and pleading to whoever was in his nightmare.

"It hurts," he begged, his voice coming out as a mumble, griping the bedsheet tightly with one hand. "Please stop, it hurts..."

While Six didn't know the extent of what Blue Sun Pharmaceuticals did to him to give him his wings and animal senses, she knew deep down that it probably wasn't as pretty or painless as the many injections and brain surgeries she received to activate her mind control and telekinetic powers. But seeing Sebastian act like this in his sleep was all she needed to know right now to get some idea of what kind of abuse and torture they inflicted on him.

She sat on the futon mattress next to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Sebastian," Six gently whispered. "It's okay. You're safe here."

Sebastian opened his eyes, revealing their look of panic. He pushed himself into a sitting position, eyes scanning the room, wings spread out as if he was ready to fly away right here right now. His breaths were loud and rapid, Six worrying if he was hyperventilating. Seeing that he was still in the plainly decorated safe house and not in a Blue Sun lab, Sebastian slowed his breathing, his tense body and mind relaxing as he folded his wings against his back. He turned his head to face Six, who was currently holding his hands in hers, rubbing their backs gently with her thumbs.

"It's okay," she reassured. "It was only a nightmare. You're here with me and the others in the safe house, far away from any Blue Sun branch."

Sebastian took his hands out of hers to wrap her in a hug, the girl caught off guard by the sudden hug. He kept her in a tight grip, afraid to let go. She wrapped her arms around him back, stroking his soft feathers as he patted her bald head, coping mechanisms they learned during their first few months of imprisonment by Blue Sun.

"Do you really think we're truly free, Six?" Sebastian asked. "That we don't have to live the rest of our lives in some gilded cage when we're not being put through those tests and procedures?"

"Of course we're free. We managed to escape during that chaotic containment breach and make it this far without getting caught, right?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Then as long as we continue what we're doing and not attract too much attention to ourselves, we'll finally make it out of Nevada and to wherever Blue Sun won't track us."

Martha, the safehouse owner, rushed downstairs in her pink bathrobe the moment she heard noise coming from downstairs, seeing the two fellow Deviants hugging one another.

"Are you both alright?" she asked them with concern. 

They parted from their hug to face her.

"Yeah," Six said. "Nightmare issues, that's all."

"Oh, I see. Want me to make you both some tea? It helped the other guests who stayed here when they had nightmares."

"That'll be great," Sebastian replied. "And thank you."

"No problem."

Martha went into the kitchen, using her pyrokinesis to heat up the water filled kettle on the stove to begin making tea, leaving the two Remade alone in the living room again.

"She's nice," Sebastian told Six. "Unlike the past few safe house owners we've met so far."

"I'm sure gonna miss her and her hospitality when we leave," she replied. "I wonder, though, if we'll ever see her again."

"Considering her job, I highly doubt it."

Martha handed them their steaming mugs of chamomile tea, with added cream and sugar for flavor, before heading back upstairs. The duo spent the rest of the night drinking their tea, enjoying this moment of peace before their departure in the morning.


End file.
